Across in Time
by LacusClyne21
Summary: Encounter Vongola Primo in Japan, where your life change. This story dates back many years ago, the time when vongola primo and the other 1st generations guardians are still alive
1. Vongola Primo:GiottoIntroduction

Name: Yomiko Yuuki

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Appearance:Long wave golden brown hair, Eyes blue as the sky, body is slender, face consider cute not pretty but beautiful.

Personality: Kind, gentle towards animals, hates people but does not show it.

Bio: You live kyoto, Japan. You live a peaceful life here, however you hated how it is your parents who runs your life. You often wish that someday you could live your life of your own free will, not being treated as a doll, like your parents did. You knew there is no such person in this society. Men are the law, along with your own parents here in Japan.


	2. Vongola Primo:GiottoChapter 1

[Yumiko]

I was in my room reading a novel, when one of the servants came into the room, telling me that my parents wish to see me in the living room. I dismiss the servant and walked off towards where the living room is. I slide the door open.

"excuse me. . ."

I walked into the room and saw my parents waiting for me as expected.

Dad: Please sit.

I sat down the opposite side of them as was asked.

Dad: Do you know why we had call you here today.

I shook my head.

Dad: Now that you are eighteen, it is time for you to find a husband, a make yourself a family. Therefore your mother and I have decided on a suitable person for you to marry. He is highly respected, I believe you will be pleased with this arrangement

"Father! How could you, I do not want to marry to someone that I have yet met nor do I know!"

Mother: The arrangement for you to meet this young man have already been made. Tomorrow we are to meet your future husband at the diner of hoshikawa ave.

Father: You may now leave, but also prepare a dress for tmw meeting. We wish you to look your best when you meet your future husband.

Tears slid down my cheeks, I slowly got up and walked out of the room towards my room in silent.

As I arrived, I jumped on to my bed, and shed tears that seem non-stop. Why, why must this happen, I do not wish to marry someone that I do not love or know.

Notice: Srry guys, giotto is not in this chapter, but he will be in Chapter 2-Meeting the Mafia boss.


	3. Vongola Primo:GiottoChapter 2

[Yomiko]

Today is the day that I'm to meet my future husband. I wish I could skip out on it, however it seems likely I am not able to. At least the meeting is in the afternoon around 3. With this I decided to head out into town, to try calm my mind and heart. As I walk through town, I saw people minding there own business, shopping like they have never shopped before. Suddenly, I heard a commotion, a man suddenly came out of a shop with a bag in his hands along with a knife, the ownercame out of the shop.

Owner: Thief! Somebody stop him!

A few people try to stop the thief but was unable to, without realizing I was suddenly pulled aside. I realized the person who pulled me aside was the thief himself, now he have his knife at my neck, while threatening the people to not come any closer. I look around in fear while thinking. Am I going to die here? Then I notice a man that does not seem to be from around him, the way he dressed seem foreign, especially with the cloak. What I really notice is the way he looks, his eyes are so mysterious, it seem to drawn me in. It is like looking at the eyes of a dangerous animal. I took closer look at him, and saw a flame on his head, but I wonder why nobody else notice it.

Mysterious Man: Sir, you have committed a crime and now you have taken a young lady hostage. Should you really call yourself a Man among men? With this act of yours, nobody will forgive you not even god. I wouldn't forgive you for taking a lady hostage.

The mans voice is so heartwarming, and the words he spoke of somehow made me blush.

Thief: So what? I need the money to live, even if I do have to take someone as a hostage.

While the thief holds me with a knife with one hand, with his other hand he pulled out a gun, and began shooting at the mysterious man. Even though the thief is shooting at the mysterious man, the mysterious man manage to dodge all the bullets, he also manage to deflects few of the bullets somehow without harming the townspeople. I heard a few clicks indicating the gun have run out of bullets, with that the mysterious man took this chance, I saw him standing there a minute ago then I heard a thud from behind, the knife at neck seem to have loosen. I notice the thief have fallen unconscious, I turn around and saw the Mysterious man. It would seem he is the one who have knock the thief out. Out of nowhere, i heard whistles indicating the police force are coming. At a far distance I saw the police approaches, as they did they arrest the thief while one of the police asked if I was alright.

I nodded indicating that I was fine, and that the mysterious man have saved me.

I turn towards my saviour.

" Thank you for saving me, Mister"

Mysterious man: It is my pleasure, Miss. And call me Giotto if you don't mind.

"Giotto. . .ok. Well let me introduce myself, my name is Yomiko."

Giotto: Yomiko. . .That is pretty name for a young lady such as yourself

I blushed at that comment.

"So Giotto-san, you're not from around here are you?"

Giotto: You sure are quite observant. Yes, I am not from around here. I was planning to meet my friend here in this country. It would seem my friend is meeting his future wife today afternoon, and had asked me to accompany him

Strange this friend of his, sounds a lot like my day schedule. ..I wonder could this friend of his and my future husband be the same person?

Ok guys, I'll stop here, if you want to know what happen, then read the next chapter of Vongola Primo: Giotto in Chapter Three: Friends between Friends.


	4. Vongola Primo:GiottoChapter 3

[Yomiko]

I looked upon giotto-san's eyes, lost in thought. THen I remember, it is almost time for the meeting.

I bow to giotto quickly.

"I'm Sorry, Giotto-san but I have to go. I hope we will meet again."

Giotto: I wish the same as well, miss yomiko.

I ran off in a hurry back home. After a while I finally arrived and was greeted by my parents.

Father: Young lady, where in blazes have you gone?

"I went for a walk at the market"

My father sighed.

Father: We best be going now.

I nodded, we all head out. As we walk, I began thinking of the strange flame I saw on giotto's head. Why didn't it burn him and why nobody else notice it. ..

We finally arrive at our destination, we walked in to the restaurant. As we enter, a man came over and greeted us.

Man: Ah, there you are, we have been waiting for you.

Father: Sorry for being late, Asari.

Asari: No problem, as long as you are here, that is all that matters now.

We walked over to a table, as we walked towards our table, I notice a young man sitting at our table. . .could he be the one I'm suppose to marry? He seem ordinary looking, with a calm, easy expression.

YOung man: Father, are these the people?

Asari: Yes my son. Let me introduce you guys. This is my son, Asari Ugetsu

Ugetsu: It is a pleasure to meet you all

I bow along with my parents and said: It is our pleasure indeed

Ugetsu turn and looked at me.

Ugetsu: So you are the one I'm to marry, huh? Cute

He gave a cheesy grin. I anime sweatdrop at the words he said.

We all sat down and began discussing.

Asari: Say son, where is that friend of yours that you invited. What was his name again. . .Gio or was it G.

Ugetsu: No father, his name is Giotto. And yes he is coming, he should be here right about now.

And with perfect timing, the door to the restaurant opens and in walked in Giotto, the man I met earlier at the market. I look down, trying to not look at Giotto, little did I realize Ugetsu saw me doing this gesture.

Ugetsu: Hey Giotto, so glad you could make it

Giotto walked over and sat down.

Giotto: I wouldn't miss something as important as this. So this is the young lady you are to marry, huh?

Ugetsu: Yes, everyone this is my friend from Italy, Giotto.

Giotto gave a slight bow, my parents bow in return.

Father: so what brings you here all the way from Italy.

Giotto: I am merely here to see my old friend Ugetsu

Father:I see, then Ugetsu what do you plan to do for your future once you married my daughter?

Ugetsu: I'm planning to continue to be a musician, but my father insist that I continue doing swordsmanship.

Father: I see, musician won't exactly make much money though.

I looked everyone nervously.

Asari: So for the wedding, why not we have it next week.

Next week? isn't too soon, I hardly know Ugetsu.

Ugetsu: Father, I think we should postpone the wedding for awhile.

Asari: and why is that my son?

Ugetsu: I believe it would be best for me and Yomiko-chan to get acquainted before doing anything rash as like getting married.

Asari:Hmm. . . .alright then, we will postpone the wedding, does everyone agree to it.

Everyone at the table nodded. I felt Giotto's eye on me, I looked away paying attention as to what my parents and mr. Asari-san said.

Ugetsu: If you don't mind, I think I would like to take a walk with yomiko, I also hope if Giotto would accompany us.

Father: a walk. . that's a splendid idea, don't you agree my dear?

Mother: Yes it certainly is.

Ugetsu: Then let's go now.

Ugetsu, Giotto and I stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

While walking down the street, with me in between Giotto and Ugetsu.

Ugetsu: So you two know each other?

"Huh? Um. . .not really. . ."

Ugetsu: HUh?

Giotto: What she means is that we only met today earliar at the market place

Ugetsu: Is that so?

I nodded.

"Giotto-san saved me from a thief at the marketplace, that is how I met him. Giotto, thank you again. You know I never thought we would meet again this soon."

Giotto: same here miss yomiko. Must be Fate.

Ugetsu laughed.

Ugetsu: Fate. . . you sure know how to joke, giotto. . .I think it's more likely coincidence.

I nodded in agreement.

For some odd reason, I feel Ugetsu is more of a friend to me than a husband. I slightly glance at Giotto and saw him looking at me. I looked away blushing.

I can tell Giotto is smiling right now at what just happen.

" I hope we could all be friends. . ."

Ugetsu: Yeah, sorry about being pulled into arrange marriage, Yomiko-chan.

"It's ok, there's not much we could do about it."

I gave them a fake smile when I said this.

K I'll stop the story here, be sure to read the next chapter of this series called" Vongola Primo:Giotto-


	5. Vongola Primo: Giottochapter 4

[Yomiko]

You finally reached the park with Giotto and Ugetsu. At the park you decided to find a spot to sit in.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go find a spot for us."

Giotto: Alright, but be careful

"Don't worry, I will."

I head off to find a spot in the park, it took a while but I manage to find one. I sat down waiting for them, I heard some mewing somewhere. Huh where is that sound coming from? I looked around then I heard it again, I looked up and realized it was coming from a kitten trapped up on a tree branch. Seeing it being trap unable to get down, I decide to help to little guy. I tried to climb the trees, it took me a few tries to succeed. now I am on the same tree branch as the kitten.

"Here kitty, kitty. . .come to sister yomiko"

The kitten looked at me warily.

[Giotto]

As I watched Yomiko walked off to find a spot for us, I was then questioned by Ugetsu.

Ugetsu: you like her don't you?

"Hmm what do you mean?"

Ugetsu: the way you look at her, makes me think you have feelings for her.

"I guess you could say that, however my feelings for her is unclear."

We walked awhile trying to find yomiko, but then something caught my attention. A crowd has formed around a tree. I wonder what's going on?

"What's going on over there?"

Ugetsu: Dunno, but let's check it out

I nodded and headed over towards the crowd with Ugetsu. As we push our way to the front, what shocked me in panic is yomiko high up in the tree.

Ugetsu: Yomiko, what in the world are you doing? Get down from there!

Yomiko: I can't I got to save this kitty.

I looked up and saw a kitten on the tree branch a few distance from yomiko.

After awhile yomiko manage to catch the kitten but in doing so, she begins to fall. I went into hyper mode and is now standing below her. With a great thud I caught her safely in my arm, however we both fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, Miss yomiko?"

Yomiko: I think so, what about you, little fella?

I look at the kitten that was in her arm, seeing it purring happily. Then I heard clapping around us.

Men: Good job, man.

Woman: I'm so glad she is safe.

Ugetsu walked over toward us.

Ugetsu: Yomiko-chan don't you ever scare us like that. And Giotto, thank you for saving my fiancee

"No problem. Miss yomiko are you able to get up?"

Yomiko: I think so

Yomiko slowly got up while blushing.

Yomiko: Thank you Giotto-kun for saving me.

"It was my pleasure."

Ugetsu: yomiko, is it alright with you, if you stay here for awhile, I wish to talk to Giotto privately.

Yomiko: Alright.

Ugetsu signal me to follow him.

I walked over wondering what he had in mind.

Ugetsu: Boss, have you ever thought of retiring and living here in japan as a normal person.

"yes I have, but my duty keeps me back. It would take a lot of preparations. Not just that, many of the allied family will reject my idea of retiring as a mafia boss."

Ugetsu: Still, I want to see you be happy settling down with a woman you love, and not be bother by Mafia business.

"You know I can't do that, yet. I have of yet to complete my new move."

Ugetsu: I see, then would you stay here in japan, not just for me but for Yomiko. I know your job as a Mafia boss is important, think of how yomiko would feel if you suddenly leave.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. We both turn towards the sound. The person who overheard us is none other than yomiko.

[Yomiko]

I overheard everything, but what shocked me the most is that Giotto is the Mafia boss. I stepped back, but as I did I accidentally snapped a twig.

Ugetsu and Giotto looked at my direction in shock.

"Giotto-kun, you are a mafia b-boss?"

Giotto: Yomiko, calm down and let me explain.

"Is Ugetsu part of your family?"

Ugetsu silently nodded.

This can't be happening, they are both part of mafia. . .no no I won't accept it!

Ok I'll stop the story here, be sure to read chapter 5 of this series.


	6. Across in TimeChapter 5 Storm Guardian

[Yomiko]

I can't believe Asari-kun and Giotto-kun are part of mafia! No they might hurt me or even threaten me . . . what should I do?

Giotto: Miss Yomiko, Please calm down we are not going to hurt you or anything

Asari: Yomiko-chan, our family is not like the other mafia that you have heard of. For our family duty is to protect the people we care for, including women and children

Now that I think about it, they haven't done anything to me nor had they threaten me as well. I looked at Giotto for a moment remembering he had saved me twice today. Perhaps I have misjudged them. After awhile, I heard a voice calling for Asari and a guy name Primo.

"Primo? "

Giotto: uh. . .that would be my name called by my family members.

I looked at the man coming over towards us. His features seem like a delinquent with his red hair that split in the middle which kind of remind me of an Octopus, one side of his face I noticed is covered in markings like flames.

? : Primo, we've got trouble at the Giappone's Vongola HQ!

Giotto: What do you mean? Explain!

The man noticed me standing there listening.

?: who in the world is this lady?

Giotto: G, let me introduce you to Asari's fiancée, Yomiko Yuuki. Miss yomiko meet G the storm guardian of my family

"The storm Guardian?"

G: Heh this woman is Asari's fiancée? What a joke!

Asari: G. . .

Hearing his words, I got angry. . .so angry I lost my temper.

"What did you just say about me?"

G: Let me repeat. . .you are a j. . .

G was unable to finish his sentence, for within instinct I send him flying towards a tree with a round-house kick. As G clashed against a tree, couple of acorn fall down on G's head one by one.

G: Ow. . . .

Asari burst out in laughter at what I just did. Giotto merely chuckled at what I did to G, though I knew he is secretly laughing inside.

G quickly got and walked back towards us fuming madly.

G: Damn You woman!

Giotto: G! control yourself, now is not the time! Tell me who is attacking the HQ

G: Primo understood! It is our old foe, the Katsuro Family

I noticed Giotto-kun grew serious at the mentioned of the Katsuro Family.

Giotto: Alright, we best bring Miss yomiko back home to her family before we head off to the HQ and take out the Katsuro Family

Asari & G: Understood!

"No! I'm coming with you!"

Asari: Yomiko-chan, you can't. It's too dangerous.

" That's why I'm coming, Asari-kun. Since I will one day be a part of your family, I will always be surrounded by danger, wouldn't it be better to get to use to it now and understand the situation. Beside this is a good chance to do so."

Asari: B-but. . .Giotto!

Giotto looked at me for a moment, then he closed his eyes for awhile. After awhile he opened them again, but this time his eyes changed back to the golden orange colour that I have seen earlier at the market. And what's more the Flame that I have seen at the market is back on his head again.

Giotto: Alright Miss Yomiko. You can come along with us. . .however you must obey me, and follow my orders without questions. Do I make myself clear?

I smiled widely and nodded. I was so happy and hug Giotto.

"Thank you, Giotto-kun! I understood!"

Little did I realize, when I have suddenly hug Giotto; Giotto's face went scarlet red along with a surprise look on his face. Then I felt Giotto return my hug. After awhile I stepped away from the hug and look at Giotto straight in the eye.

"I got a question though? What is up with that flame on your head, Giotto-kun?"

Everyone looked at me with a wide-eyed expression.

"What? What did I say wrong? O.O"

Asari: Yomiko-chan you can see the dying will flame?

"The dying will flame? Is that what it is called?"

Everyone nodded.

Giotto: Very few people are able to see the Dying will flame. Only certain individuals are able to see it, Miss yomiko.

Now I understand why they were so shocked as to find out that I could see the dying will flame on Giotto-kun's head.

"Come on; let's head over to the Vongola HQ. You guys are going to take down the Katsu-whatever family, right?"

G: It's Katsuro Family, you damn woman.

"I'm not a damn, you idiot! Anyway, lead the way Giotto-kun"

Giotto nodded and walked ahead with G beside him, while Asari and I follow along walking behind them.

[Giotto]

As I walked, leading the way to the Vongola HQ I started thinking of why yomiko was able to see the deathperation flames. Just who is yomiko yuuki exactly, could perhaps one of her family be a part of Mafia?

Suddenly G lean over to me and whispered.

G: Primo, Just who is yomiko? She can't be any ordinary girl

"I do not know myself G, however we will find out soon enough. After we finished taking out the Katsuro Family, do a background check on Yomiko yuuki's family. If my suspicion is correct, then we will have to have her in our family."

G nodded, understanding what I meant.

K I'm going to stop here for now, now this series as you can tell is not over yet, so stay tune for the next chapter of Vongola Primo: Giotto in Chapter 6:Vongola VS Katsuro.


	7. Chapter 6 Vongola Vs Katsura

[Yomiko]

As we were heading towards the Vongola HQ with Giotto-kun and G in the lead, we arrived at a distance, I notice black smokes coming out at a distance. That must be the Vongola HQ.

We ran as fast as we could, as we arrived, I saw a few men in suits lay unconscious on the ground. Then I hear gunshots, I turn towards the direction of the sound and saw it all.

Katsuro soldier #1: Everyone, the Vongola boss is here, Let's take him down!

Katsuro's Men: HAI!

They began targetting Giotto-kun.

"GIOTTO-KUN!"

Smokes appear making me unable to see if giotto-kun is alright or not. As the smokes clear I sighed in relief seeing him unharmed.

Giotto: Asari, take Miss Yomiko to safety

I saw Asari nodded, then he took hold of my hand and ran. As we ran, we re then intervene by a few of the Katsuro's soldier.

Asari Ugetsu: Yomiko-chan, run get out of him, while I stall them.

I looked at Asari with a worried look on my face, but just looking at his eyes made me think he will be fine. I nodded and ran. After a few minute I felt like I have run for a long while. My heart is pounding so hard that it felt like it is hard to breathe. Then I sense it, dunno how I knew but I just do. I stopped running, then after a few second I took a few steps to the side, as I did. A few daggers appear where I once stood.

?: hoh. . .looks like you have the same ability as Primo has. . .

"SHow yourself you coward!"

?: I am no coward, for I have been here the whole time.

Then a man jumped down from a tree that is off the road that I was running. His feature I notice is quite handsome. As the man stepped out into the sunlight, I got better look at his face. He has the face of a lone predator, with blond hair like giotto though a bit lighter than giotto, not as messy or wild like giotto's though.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

?: What I want with you, nothing. As for who I am. . . my name is Alaude.

" Was it you who order the attack on the Vongola Base?"

Alaude: No, it was not I. But I did take down a few of the weaklings called Katsuro.

" Then which side are you on anyway!"

Alaude:Sides? why the Vongola of course. . .

Then I hear my name being called at a distance, I turn to look at who was calling my name. I realized it was Giotto-kun and Asari-kun. Seeing them, made me burst with joy and tears. I ran to them.

"GIOTTO-KUN! ASARI-KUN!"

Couldn't hold it in any longer, I flung myself onto Giotto-kun hugging him, which almost lose his balance while catching me. Little did I notice that he blushed when I hugged him.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright. . "

[Alaude]

I watched as the young lady with the same ability as Primo flung herself onto Primo with happiness and tears. Seeing this somewhat made me feel like I want to separate the two and wanting the lady to hug me instead. . .wait why am I thinking like this. THis is not like me at all. I wonder though who is this young lady.

I stepped forward and interrupt there reunion.

"Primo. . .you are late"

Primo: Alaude. . .sorry, but as expected of you, you sure know how to clean up the place.

"Hmmph . . .so tell me, who is this young lady."

Primo: Alaude let me introduce you to Asari fiancee, Yomiko Yuuki. Miss Yomiko, this is. . .

"I already introduce myself to her."

Primo: Right, alaude is like a officer in the Vongola Family. He is also the Cloud Guardian of this Family

Yomiko: I see. . .then tell me Alaude why did you flung the daggers at me.

Everyone looked at me with wide-eye except for yomiko.

" I wished to know your abilities and what relations do you have with Primo and the other two guardians"

Yomiko:I see. . .you sure know who to sure it though.

K guys going to stop here, hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay tune for chapter 7 of Vongola Primo:Giotto.


	8. Chapter 7 Meet the Mist Guardian

[Yomiko]

I encounter one of Giotto-kun's guardian who called himself Alaude. Then I was bombarded with questions by Asari-kun.

Asari: Yomiko-chan are you alright, you weren't hurt were you.

I shake my head, telling him no.

I notice Giotto was looking at Alaude for a long while.

Giotto: So what did you find out, Alaude?

Alaude:. . . she has the same ability as you that is all I find out

Same ability as Giotto-kun? What on earth are they talking about?

Giotto: Anyway let's bring Miss yomiko back to the HQ

G: HAI!

We head back to the Vongola HQ in silence, once we walked inside of the HQ, we were greeted by man wearing what seem to be french military coat. This man I noticed has blue hair and somewhat cropped off or something.

?: Ah Primo. . .you've have returned. . .fuhuhuhu

Giotto: Daemon Spade. . .why did you not help out when the HQ was attack.

Daemon: Oh I most certainly did help out, I merely confuse the enemy with my illusions.

Then Daemon turn and noticed me, he gave me a smirk which sends shivers down my spine, I noticed Asari pull me behind him and G stepping forward as if trying to protect me from Daemon. I grew worry at seeing their reaction but as for Daemon he seem to be amused at seeing their reaction.

Daemon: So who is this charming young lady here?

Giotto: Daemon, this is Asari's Fiancee, Yomiko Yuuki. Miss yomiko this man is Daemon Spade, Mist Guardian of the Vongola Family. Daemon I suggest you stay away from Miss Yomiko.

Everyone seem tense, all except Alaude though. He is all silent leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

Daemon: It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Yomiko.

"Um. . .Nice to meet you too."

Giotto: C'mon Miss Yomiko, you must be tired by now

"No I'm n-"

My words were cut off when Giotto-kun put a finger on my lips silencing me.

I blushed at what he just did.

I was then escorted further into the HQ.

Sorry if this chapter is short, but oh well I'm going to stop here now, stay tune for chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 8 Alaude's Feelings

[Yomiko]

As I was dragged further into the HQ, I notice Daemon following behind us, and behind Daemon is Alaude. I wonder why everyone is on edge when it comes to Daemon.

Primo: Asari, please take Miss yomiko to the guest room, and have the maid get a bath ready for miss yomiko.

Asari: will do Primo-san.

Asari then took hold of my hand, and took me to the guest room. As we arrived, Asari told the maid the instructions of what to do by primo. The maid hurried and get the bath ready for me.

"Why. . .are you guys doing all this for me? And why are you guys so wary of Daemon?"

Asari paused for a moment.

Asari: Yomiko-chan, Daemon is a man that not to be trusted. And as for why we are doing this for you, it is because you are my fiancee, and our family do what's best to have someone we care for be comfortable.

Maid: Sir, the bath is ready.

Asari: Thank you, you may go now. Yomiko-chan take a bath, you need it.

"Are you saying I stink?"

Asari:NO-NO-no! that's not what I meant!

Before he could make any excuses I kicked him out of the room with a slap mark on his face. I walked into the bathroom, and took a bath. Ah it feels so soothing. After awhile, I got out, have a towel wrapped around my waist. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw a kimono lay out before me on the bed. Must be the maid. I smile and quickly put on the clothes. I stepped out of the guest room in my new clothes and was greeted by Alaude.

"Oh, alaude what are you doing here?"

Alaude: I was asked to escort you to the dining room.

I sweatdrop.

"I see, thank you alaude."

I smiled at him, as I smiled at him, I noticed his eyes doesn't seem to have that cold feeling anymore, but that expression went back to his cold attitude immediately.

Alaude: Let's go.

Alaude walked off, I ran after him.

"oy you don't have to walk so fast, it's not easy walking in a kimono."

I pant trying to keep up, then all of a sudden I was carried, I realized it was Alaude who carried me. I blushedfor he was carring me in bridal style.

"Alaude! What's is up with you today!"

[Alaude]

I dunno why, but seeing Yomiko having a hard time walking, made me feel some sort of pain inside. I carry her in bridal style, hoping it might a bit. But it seem I am making it worse for her. Why in the world am I doing this for her, this is not like me! Is it because she thanked me, I dunno. But somehow I like how she feels in my arm.

I continue walked down the corridor towards the dining room. As we reached the door of the dining room, I gently put Yomiko down on the ground. After that I open the door, and waited as yomiko walked in first before I followed.

K going to end the chapter here, stay tune for chapter 9. ^^


	10. Chapter 9 Dad is part of MAFIA!

[Yomiko]

As Alaude and I enter the dining room, I see Giotto-kun at the far table, along with a few new faces. Giotto stood up and gesture for me to seat at his right hand side. I walked over to where he is, as I approach, he hold out the chair for me to sit in. I sit down in my seat as I did, Giotto took his seat again. I saw Alaude took his seat at the far end of the table.

Giotto: So Miss yomiko, I hear you gave Asari a hard time *chuckle*

I looked over at where Asari-kun is sittting, and saw the slapped mark I have given to him earlier is still there.

"opps, didn't mean to slap you so hard asari-kun"

G then laughed.

G: you sure got him good though, right after he escorted you we laughed at what you did to him. It was priceless.

Asari turn his attention to G.

Asari: Not as funny when Yomiko-chan had you flying straight into a tree plus with the hundreds of acorns falling down on you.

Then G turn red with embarassment and fury.

G: Why you-

Giotto: G, Asari control yourself!

G & Asari: Yes Primo.

Then giotto turn to me.

Giotto: Miss yomiko, as you have notice there are some people here who you have yet to meet before.

I nodded.

Giotto: let me introduce you to Lampo, the lightning guardian.

Giotto pointed at a young man, who looks gay and weak. I noticed a lightning shape mark right below his right eye. Not just his face his hair is weird given by the colour of it which is green.

Lampo: Pleasure to meet you Miss Yomiko, I am the great Lampo.

"Uh nice to meet you too"

Giotto: continue on. . .this is knuckle, the sun guardian of our family.

Giotto pointed at a dark-hair guy who looks like a cross between a priest and a wrestler.

Knuckle: It must God words and fate for us to meet, Miss yomiko.

" Nice to meet you too."

Giotto: Now that you know everyone here, you must be hungry by now.

"Uh not really."

Then I hear my stomach growl. I blushed in embarrassment. Giotto chuckled and snapped his finger. In walked maids carrying meals.

As dinner was served.

Giotto: Now let's eat.

We all began eating.

[Takashi Yuki]

I was sitting in my office working on papers, then one of my men came rushing in.

" what's the matter? What happened?"

Man: Boss, there was a battle between the Vongola family and the Katsuro Family.

" The Katsuro huh. . .they are a fool if they were to think they could beat the vongola family."

I have heard of the Vongola Family, especially about the young boss, vongola Primo. Though I have not seen him before. His reputation is astounding.

Man: Boss, that is not the main problem, the main problem is that we have a report that Miss yomiko-sama was seen at the battle.

"WHAT? My daughter was there? How can that be? IS SHE SAFE?"

Man: yes, we have a report that she was protected by the vongola boss and his family.

The vongola family, how can this be possible she was suppose to be accompany by her fiancee and his friend. .. unless they are the vongola themselves.

"Contact Asari and tell him I would like a word with him! "

Man: Yes BOSS!

My man ran out of the room and went to contact the Asari.

Then I heard someone walked into the room, I realized it is kisa.

Kisa: Dear, did something happen to Yomiko?

" Kisa, we will have to cancel the marriage, it would seem that young Asari Ugetsu is part of Mafia along with his friend."

Kisa: Oh dear

"yes, remember the day when yomiko was born, we swore to ourselves that we would not let yomiko be involve in anything that is Mafia related."

Kisa: yes understood.

I look down at the photograph of my daughter in sadness. I absolutely can't let her be involve in the mafia world.

[Yomiko]

As we all finished dinner, we head into the living room. We chatted together almost like good friends. But why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen soon.

Giotto: Alright everyone I think it is time for Yomiko to go home now. So everyone, Asari and I will be escorting her home, we will be back soon.

Lampo: Miss yomiko, I hope you will visit me the great lampo again.

I giggled at seeing Lampo enthusiasm.

G: Alright Primo.

Alaude merely nodded.

All three of us head out the door, heading for my house. After a long walk, we finally made it to town.

" It was fun getting to meet everyone of your friends."

Asari: I'm glad that you are happy about it.

I smiled at Asari.

" Giotto-kun, thank you"

Giotto smiled at me, the smile that seem to make my heart skip a beat.

Giotto: your welcome, miss yomiko.

Finally, we arrived at my house but I notice something is different.

Then one of my father's man approached me.

Man: Oh Yomiko-sama, your father have been waiting for you. And Asari-sama, your father is here as well. It is best you all come inside.

Asari: My father, what could he be doing here.

We were all then guided into the house until we reached the meeting room. Inside I saw my parents facing Asari's parents.

"Father, what is going on here?"

Takashi: Yomiko, Asari Ugetsu and Giotto please have a seat.

We all seated ourselves.

Takashi: Asari, Yomiko we are going to have the marriage cancelled.

Asari: Cancelled? Why? What's going on here?

Giotto: Mister Yuki, please explain yourselve, what is the meaning of this?

I was shocked to hear my father cancelling the marriage. I was somewhat happy to hear it being cancelled, but this sudden. What could have happen to have him to changed his mind.

Takashi: I should be asking you two the question. But I already know, you are part of the Vongola Family. Because of that, I will not have my daugther be involve with you lot.

Asari's Father: Hold on here, what do you mean by Vongola family.

Takashi: I'm surprise you don't know. The vongola family is part of mafia.

Asari's Father: I see. . .but weren't we part of mafia ourselve a long time ago before we retired?

Wha! My Father is part of MAFIA? And not just my father, Asari-kun's father too!

Giotto: Now I understand, you are not just Takashi Yuki. You are Alexander Salvatore, the renown Mafia Boss of the Rivelazione Family.

Takashi(Alexander): That's correct, as expected of the boss of the vongola family.

" Father, you were part of mafia. . .then I . . .I"

Takashi: Yomiko you are not part of mafia at all, though you have the blood of the Rivelazione. Yomiko you must never ever to meet the vongola family again, nor speak to them. Do I make myself clear. Primo, Ugetsu along with the rest of your family, you are banned from ever speaking to my daughter again, as well as approach her. If you do follow my rule I will have you arrested.

Giotto and Asari's family nodded. They got up and left the room. As Giotto was about to leave the house. I ran after him.

"GIOTTO-kun!"

At hearing my voice, giotto turn around.

I ran and hug him.

" I'm so sorry. . .I don't want this. I want to see you and everyone else!"

Giotto put his arm around me, he held my chin and had me look at him.

The expression in his eyes, I noticed were sad.

Giotto: I know, but I have respect your father's wishes. I do not want to cause any more trouble to your family. Therefore I'm sorry.

"No-o it's not your fault! It's my fault this happens, It's my fa-"

My words were cut off by Giotto's finger on my mouth, silencing me.

He smiled at me sadly and gave me one last hug before he leave.

Tears start flowing down my cheeks, as I watched him leave. Never to ever see him or the rest of the vongola family again. I quietly, slowly walked back to my room. Little did I know, my father and an unknown person saw the whole thing of what happen between me and giotto.

[Takashi]

I watched as my daughter and boss of the vongola family hug together passionately and sadly. My heart feels like it has shattered into a million pieces watching my daugther cry while watching Primo walked away. Does Primo truly love my daughter that much?

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, which I knew belong to Kisa.

Kisa: Dear. . .it would seem that Primo truly love our daughter.

" We don't know that yet. . .but I hope what I did today was the right thing."

K I'm going to end the chapter here, stay tune for chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 10 Kidnapped

A week has passed since the incident between Yomiko's family and the vongola family. A week has passed since they had seen one another.

[Giotto]

I sat at my desk, looking out the window with a blank look. How many days must I suffer, always to see the sad, painful face that I seen in Yomiko's eyes and face. I want to go to her, and comfort her while telling her everything will be alright. But I knew it isn't so, since her father had ban the vongola family from seeing or speaking to Yomiko. I sighed. Then I heard a knock.

"Come in."

In walked G and Asari Ugetsu.

I turn to face them.

G: Primo, you should really stop beating yourself up like this. It is not your fault that this has happened.

I raised my hand indicating for G to stop.

"I understand what you are trying to say, G. But we can't do anything about it. Right now I want to be alone. So please leave."

G and Asari nodded and walked out of the room. I face the window again and once again I look out at the sky. I wonder if she is looking at the same sky as I am right now.

[G]

I walked out Primo's office with Asari. I sighed.

Asari: It would seem Primo truly love Yomiko-chan

"No surprising, but the rest of the vongola family had already taken a liking to her. They only met her once, they already like her."

Asari laughed.

Asari: She is kind of like Primo, perhaps her element is the sky as well.

"Maybe."

We continue our way down the hall of the Vongola HQ.

[Yomiko]

I was sitting at the meeting room with my parents. I wonder what they are up to now.

Takashi: Yomiko, do you know why we are having a meeting today.

I shake my head.

Takashi: well we have arranged another marriage for you, a proper one. One that is not part of Mafia.

"WHAT? NO? I will not go through another arrange marriage!"

I ran out of the room.

Takashi: YOMIKO! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTINCT!

I ignored his calls and ran out of the house and down the streets. I kept running, as I ran I felt rain start to fell. I stopped running and began to walk down the streets in the rain. As I walked, I sense that I was being followed. I looked behind and saw no one. I shrugged and continue walking ahead. After I while, I had that feeling again as I was about to look back again, someone suddenly put a cloth over my mouth and nose. Then I felt dizzy and sleepy, everything went black.

[Lampo]

I was walking down the streets that's when I saw Yomiko, I notice she seem to be angry or something. I followed her, but at a far distance though. Then, right there I saw someone drugged Yomiko and dragged her away. I would have followed but I knew that the person who kidnapped Yomiko is not one to mess with. After seeing what happen, I hurry back to Vongola HQ as fast as I could.

Finally I have arrived I ran down the hallway and bust through the doorway leading to the meeting room. There I saw Primo and the others seated about to have a meeting.

I kneel down, trying to catch my breathe.

Primo: Lampo, what's wrong? What happened?

"*huff* *huff* Miss. . .*huff* Yomiko*Huff* was kidnapped out on the *huff* streets"

Primo: What? Tell me where she is, who took her!

G: You coward! why didn't you go after them while you have the chance!

Alaude: I agree with G on this one. . .

When I finally caught my breathe, just as I was about to explain, Asari answer for me.

Asari: Perhaps the kidnapper is someone, lampo knew should not mess with.

Knuckle: Is that so?

"Yes"

Just then a knock came and interrupted us.

[Giotto]

A knock came and interrupted us.

"Come in "

A maid walked into the room.

Maid: Boss, there is a letter here for you.

The maid walked over and handed me the letter.

"you may leave now."

Maid: yes boss

Maid left. I look at the letter which has the word Vongola Primo on it.

I open the letter and read it.

Dear Vongola Primo,

I have your girl, if you wish to have her back, come to Hakaya Shrine alone. When I said alone, I mean Alone. If you do not this, I can not guarantee the safety of your girl. Come to Hakaya Shrine tonight at midnight.. . .again . .. ALONE!

G: Primo, is that from the kidnapper.

I handed G the letter so he could read it. The letter was then passed around.

G: Primo, you know this is a trap

" Yes, but Miss yomiko life is on the line. I must go alone. I must save her tonight."

Alaude: If I may say this, isn't your decision a bit reckless.

"I understand what you mean, but must go alone if I am to save Miss Yomiko."

Knuckle: I understand.

"Lampo, thank you for informing us ahead of time."

Lampo: No problemo, you can always count on the great Lampo.

"G, inform Takashi Yuki of what had happened around 9 pm tonight. He needs to know about this."

Asari: If I remember correctly, Hakaya Shrine is about 2 hours drive from here. . . .

I nodded.

"Everyone, dismiss!"

Everyone: YES BOSS!

[Daemon Spade]

Oy. . .little miss yomiko is in trouble I see, I smirked as I see everyone panic. I guess I can help you this time around.

[Yomiko]

Night has come. I slowly open my eyes, I tried to move but I realized I was tied up.

?: I see you are awake

"Who's there?"

A man came forward revealing himself. I sense bloodlust from him, knowing this I knew he is dangerous. His feature is cold, hair dark as night. Eyes cold blue as ice. A scar trail down his cheek to his neck. I shudder just looking at him, but I stare him straight on unafraid.

?: I am Renka Jackwood, part of the Giro Family.

"Mafia. . .What do you want with me?"

Renka: You. . .why nothing. You are merely bait to lure Primo here. You see I am going to kill and destroy him tonight right before your eyes.

Kill Giotto. . .NO? I can't let him. . .just thinking of Giotto made my heart skip. I must protect Giotto, but how?

Renka: ah what a love you and Primo have. Which is why you are the perfect bait. For if you were in trouble, Primo would surely come to your rescue.

Love? what is he talking about. .. hold on now that I think of it, everytime I see Giotto, my heart seem to skip. I haven't stop thinking of him, even when we haven't seen each other for over a week. My heart seem to melt whenever I see him smile or just by looking at him in the eyes. I love Giotto-kun. Heh what an idiot I am for not realizing it.

But because of this, it will be my fault if Giotto is killed.

I looked around me and I realize I am in some sort of shrine.

"Where are we anyway?"

Renka: I'm surprised you didn't recognize it. For this is Hakaya Shrine, for it shall forever by Primo's tomb ahahahahaha!

Then from afar I heard a gong.

Renka: it's time

Then renka approached me and gagged my mouth. I tried to talk but the gagged silent my words, all can be heard from me were muffles.

k I'll stop here, hope you had enjoy this chapter. Stay tune for chapter 11 ^^


	12. Chapter 11 I shall protect you

[Yomiko]

As the bell signal that it is time, a man came out from the shadow of the forest that I have not realized he was there.

Renka: Ah Natako, make sure to kill the girl if Primo try to make a move to safe her. Got it?

The response that Natako gave to Renka Jackwoodis merely a nod. Natako approached me, then he brought out a gun that was hidden within his clothes and pointed it at me. I looked at Natako closel, something within me is trying to tell me something. Why do I feel like I have seen this man before, he feels strangely familiar. . . Then I hear footsteps heading this way. After awhile, I saw a familiar man with messy blond hair that I always remember. Giotto-kun !

I tried to yell out his name but it was futile due to the gag in my mouth blocking out my words.

Giotto: Yomiko-chan!

Giotto was about to runs towards me, but was then blocked by Renka's Sword.

Renka: Hold it right there, Primo. If you want her back, you first have to defeat me. If you don't and head for your woman, my man shall shoot her.

[Giotto]

As I arrived at the temple, I immediately saw Yomiko-chan, I was relief to see her safe but also angry to see her tied up and gagged. I can tell Yomiko is trying to say something through the gag.

I run towards her but was blocked by a sword. I turn towards the swords' owner.

?:Hold it right there, Primo. If you want her back, you first have to defeat me. If you don't and head for your woman, my man shall shoot her.

I looked back at yomiko and saw a man behind her pointing a gun towards her. But surprised me is the man himself. I smiled inside, knowing who that man is.

I turn my attention back to the man with the sword.

?: The names Renka Jackwood by the way. Remember it all the way to your grave.

"I accept your challenge, renka Jackwood!"

We both then walked a few distance apart and then turn to face each in a sword fighting stance, while I am in a stance of my own. After awhile all was quiet, then we both rush straight towards each swung his sword at me, I tried to block it. But he was too fast for me, since his sword went from his left hand to his right hand, though he is fast I manage to dodge on time, however I got a small cut from his weapon during the attack.

He then swung his sword at me again, this time I was ready for him, I dodge at high speed using my gloves as thrusters. After awhile his attack seem slow before my eyes, I caught his sword easily with my left hand, with my right hand I clenched it into a fist and punched him straight in the stomach which sends him across the field.

Renka, I notice struggled to get up. As he finally manage to stand, he went into a stance that I do not recognize. One minute he was standing where he was, the next he disappeared and reappear behind and slashed me across my back. Thanks to my hyper intuition, I have my body fall forward before his sword truly slash me.

I slowly got up as I did, I hear yomiko's muffled sound. I turn to look at her and saw tears in her eyes.

Yomiko. . . .

I turn my attention back towards Renka.

Renka: Ahahaha, dunno how you managed to survived that attack. But I doubt you would last much longer!

"Sorry, I cannot die here. Not when there are things for me to do. . .Good thing I have my body fall forward, lessen the attack from your sword. . "

Renka: Even so, you are still injured. Which I have an advantage now against you Primo. Now DIE!

Jin swung his sword done on me. Just before his sword hit me, I manage to catch his sword. With the dying will flame, I have it wrap around my glove, slowly melting his sword. With my strength, I torn his sword apart.

Renka was surprised by what just happen, surprised enough that had given me the chance to attack. I high-kicked him in the chin and send him flying.

"Now you are weaponless, I think have won this battle."

Renka: Dammit! It's not over yet! Natako, kill the girl now!

"WHat? NO! YOMIKO!"

I turn to where yomiko is, I try to rush to her. My eyes all on yomiko. . .no I can't let her die. . .Please let me make it on. . .

My thoughts was then interrupted, as a gun shot was heard. No. . . I saw yomiko's eyes widen but then she blinked. Then I looked more carefully, and realized the man who indeed pull the trigger, only shot at the sky not at Yomiko.

Renka: What? Natako are you disobeying orders?

Natako: Hmm. . .you could say that, if I was Natako that is. . .hehehe

Renka: What do you mean?

Natako's features faded and the person who was there was none other than Daemon Spade.

I sighed in relief.

"Good job, Daemon. And thank you for helping me rescue Yomiko-chan"

I walked over to where yomiko is. I knelt down to her level.

I took the gag off her mouth. I could see tears in her eyes as she looked at me.

" Are you alright, Yomiko-chan?"

While I asked this, Daemon untied Yomiko. After that, I was taken by surprise when Yomiko suddenly hugged me, while crying her heart out.

Yomiko: G-GIOTTO-KUN!

I hug her close, while I gave her reassuring words. Eventually she calm down.

"I'm so glad you are alright. Can you stand?"

Yomiko nodded. We both stood up, while I held her hands. Footsteps can be heard. Then what I saw coming here is none other than Yomiko's father and his men.

[Yomiko]

As I got up with Giotto, I notice my father rushing towards me. Then I was suddenly hugged by my father.

Father: Yomiko, I'm so glad you are alright

Then he let go of me.

"Yes father, it was thanks to Giotto-kun and Daemon-san. If they hadn't come and rescue me, I don't know what would have happened."

Father: I see, so is he the one who kidnapped you?

My father points at Renka.

I nodded.

Father: Men bound that man. Make sure he does not escape.

Father's men: HAI!

My father then turn to Giotto.

Father: Primo, Thank you for rescuing my daughter. It would seem I was wrong about you Primo. To repay you with my kindness, I shall allow you to see my daughter any time you wish, I'll even let you date my daughter if you wish.

"Father!"

My face now blushing in embarrassment at what my father said to Giotto-kun.

I heard giotto chuckled.

Giotto:I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Yuki

They shook hands.

Father: I best be going, I will leave it to you, Primo in sending my daughter home safely

Giotto gave a bow.

Giotto: I will, sir.

With that my father head back home withRenka in tow.

I turn to face Giotto and realize he was looking at me with a serious face. Suddenly I was hugged by Giotto-kun. I felt myself blushing like mad.

"G-giotto-kun?"

Giotto: Please let us stay like this for awhile, for me to be really sure you are truly here and alive.

I smiled and hug him back.

Giotto: I'm so glad you are alive and with me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, Yomiko-chan.

Giotto then hug me a bit tighter.

After awhile, he broke the hug while still holding on to me.

"Giotto-kun. . ."

Daemon: Primo, I shall take my leave then.

I watched as Primo nodded at Daemon before he turn his attention back at me again.

Giotto: Yomiko, after what happen today. I realize I'm still not strong enough to protect you. If that were to happen how am I to protect anyone I care for at all. . .But I do know one thing yomiko. . .

"Yes?"

Giotto: I shall protect you no matter what. I shall always be there to protect you.

"Giotto, you don't have to do that"

I started to panic at the words he said, while blushing at the same time.

Giotto: but I want to. In order for me to truly protect you properly, I must train. Yomiko. . .

Giotto then held my hand and looked at me in the eyes.

Giotto: Yomiko, will you go out with me?

I shocked speechless, at hearing what Giotto just ask me. I smiled happily.

"Yes I will, Giotto-kun"

After I said that, I was suddenly hugged and swung around in a circle.

I could see in Giotto's face that he is happy with joy. Then he set me down on the ground. From afar I could hear someone calling for Giotto.

?:PRIMO!

We both turn to the source of the sound. I realize it was G who called for giotto while running towards us. Not just G who is running towards us, Asari-kun too!

As they finally approached.

G: Primo, are you alright? Yomiko, you alright?

G was in panic.

We both nodded at his question.

Asari: glad you two are safe and sound.

I smiled at asari. Then all of us walked back, along the way. . . Giotto suddenly fell forward.

G manage to catch him on time before he hit the ground.

"GIOTTO-kun?"

Then I remembered he was injured during the fight against Jin renka.

"G! His back!"

G the pulled his cloak aside and revealed a large cut on giotto's back which bleeding a lot.

Asari: We got to take him back to Vongola HQ.

We all nodded. G picked Giotto up and carried him on the back. We then rush off towards Vongola HQ. After for a long while we made it to the HQ, Giotto was then immediately sent to the infirmary where is being treated. All the Guardians except for Daemon and Lampo waited for the signal from the doctors that he is out of danger. After a long while, the doctors stepped out of the emergency room.

I rushed towards the doctor.

"Doctor, how is he? Will he be ok?"

Doctor: Yes, he will be fine. It's a good thing you came here on time. Right now he is in his room resting. What he needs the most at the moment is a lot of rest. Now excuse me.

The doctor then walked off.

G: C'mn you guys

We all nodded and headed for Giotto's room. Now we all stand in front of Giotto's room door. My heart start pounding. I pushed the door open and walked into the room with the others following behind. On the bed I saw him. Giotto resting peacefully, with bandages wrapped around his body. I would have blushed just by seeing his abs but with me worrying so match. Blushing is not the time. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I realized it is only Asari.

Asari: Yomiko, I know you are really worry about Giotto. But I think you should go home. Your parents will be worried.

I shake my head.

"No asari, I wish to stay here by Giotto-kun's side."

Asari: I know, but I believe, Giotto would have truly wish for you to go home safe and sound.

I thought carefully and then nodded knowing that Asari is right.

Asari: I think you should have Alaude accompany you home, just on the safe side. Hope that's alright with you Alaude.

Alaude merely nodded.

"alright. Asari, if giotto-kun wakes up. Please tell me immediately"

Asari: I will don't worry

I nodded and head out of the room with Alaude following behind me.

K I'm going to end the chapter here. Hope you like and stay tune for chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 12 Training

[Yomiko]

I was walking down the streets around midnight heading home with Alaude escorting me. I don't mind having Alaude escorting me, but sometime it gets kind of scary . . .perhaps it's because of the long silence.

I was about to break the silence when Alaude spoke.

"Miss Yomiko, so you able to see the Vongola again?" asked alaude.

"Hmm. . .yes, my father gave the thumbs up that I'm allowed to see you guys. Why you ask?"

"Nothing" said Alaude

"I see. . ."

While walking, I began to think back what had happen today. . .if only I was strong enough I might not have got Giotto-kun hurt. If I was strong I might be able to fight back my enemies or be able to help Giotto-kun and the others. But I'm not strong at all, what happen today made me realized I'm weak.

"Alaude. . ."

Alaude: Hmm. . .?

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

I heard Alaude's footsteps stop in it's track.

I turn around and face Alaude and saw a wide-eyed expression on his face.

Alaude: Why?

"Why? well after what happen today, it made me realize I'm weak, therefore I want to be strong, strong enough to protect myself without having you guys be worry about me. And also I want to help you and not be a hindrance."

All I got from Alaude was silence. Then Alaude began walking again.

I can never tell what he is thinking but I hope he would teach me how to fight.

Then Alaude spoke suddenly.

Alaude: Alright, but I won't hold back. I shall force every move and battle tactics into your head and your small body.

I blushed at his comment.

"uh. . .HAI!"

Then Alaude blushed as well finally understood why I blushed.

Alaude: Gomen. . .

After awhile, we finally made it to my house, I slide the door open and walked inside with Alaude trailing along. Usually I would head for my room but this time I head for my father's office. Standing outside of his office, I knock on the door.

Yomiko's Father: Come in

I slide the door open and walked inside along with Alaude. As I walked in, I sat down and face my father.

Yomiko's Father: Yomiko, thank goodness you are alright, I see an unfamiliar face who is with you.

Alaude: Alaude, Cloud guardian of the Vongola Family, sir

Yomiko's Father: Why alaude thank you for escorting my daughter home, but what happen to Vongola Primo?

Alaude: Primo was injured in battle and is now being treated.

Yomiko's father: I see. . .tell him for me that I hope he gets well soon.

"Father. . ."

Yomiko's Father: Yes, yomiko?

" I would like to learn how to fight."

Silence is all you can hear.

Yomiko's Father: is this because of what happen today, yomiko?

I nodded.

"I want to learn how to fight, to protect the people I care about, and not be a hindrance. I want stand on even grounds with everyone, that is why I wish to learn how to fight."

Yomiko's Father: I see. . . alright then, however you must go over the basic first before I teach you the revelazione family method of fighting.

" I understand, but before that I have asked Alaude to teach me how to fight."

My father turn his attention to Alaude.

Yomiko's father: And you agree to it?

Alaude nodded.

Yomiko's father: Alright then, we shall start your training first thing tomorrow morning, yomiko. Now off to bed for you, make sure you get something to eat before you go to sleep though.

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu Otou-san!"

I then face Alaude and gave him a smile which sends him blushing.

"Arigatou Alaude-kun"

Alaude merely nodded in reply.

[Alaude]

I blushed at seeing Yomiko's smile. So cute. . .wait this is not like me, get a hold of yourself. I quickly regain my cool composure. I turn to Yomiko's father.

"I should be heading back now. Excuse me."

Yomiko: Sayonara, Alaude-kun

Yomiko's father: be safe and thank you again.

I nodded and walked out of the room and out of the house, heading back to the Vongola HQ.

Ok everyone, I'm going to end the chapter here, stay tune for chapter 13. Please message your opinions or rate it.


	14. Chapter 13 New Power, New Weapon

[Giotto]

I felt myself in soft ground or was it a bed, I can feel a bit of pain on my back during that fight. I slowly open my eyes and found myself looking at a familiar ceiling. . .my room. ..

Maid: Primo-sama you are awake? I best inform the guardians-sama

I heard the maid ran off to fetch my guardians, no sooner than later, almost all of my guardians came rushing into the room.

G:Boss, you alright? Thank heavens you are awake

Asari: It's good to see you awake, Giotto

Lampo: Heh, managing to get an injury like that, as always I am the greatest, since there is no scratch on me

G: You sissy boy, of course you are not hurt, for you are not the one who did the fighting! You merely ran and go into hiding as always

Lampo: Hey that's not true, I most certainly help!

G and Lampo went off into an argue that is hard to stop like always.

Knuckle: This must be a blessing from Kami

I looked around and do not see Yomiko-chan at all.

"Asari, where's Yomiko-chan?"

Asari: Oh that, I had Alaude escorted her home last night. I'll tell you this, she wants to stay here by your side till you wake up. But I manage to persuade her to go home and get some rest.

" I see"

Now that I think about it, I know that I am still not powerful enough. Because of this, I will have to return home to Italy to train. This is not just for me but for everyone especially Yomiko-chan.

"Asari, please inform everyone that we will be returning to Italy once my injuries is fully healed."

Having to hear this announcement, stops the arguement or rather a fight between G and Lampo.

G: Are you serious about this, Primo? What about Yomiko-san?

"Alaude shall stay behind to protect Yomiko-chan, while the rest of us shall return to Italy."

Asari: Is this of what happen last night

I nodded.

" I need to return to Italy to train. For I have a specific place in mind of where I wish to train. While returning to Italy I plan to visit some of my old friends, Shimon Primo and also Old man Tabo."

G: I see. . .

Lampo: Finally we get to return to Italy

Alaude:. . ..

"Alaude, please take care of Yomiko-chan while we are away."

Alaude merely nodded, though I can tell he is deep in thoughts.

Not seeing Daemon Spade in the room is natural for he is usually absent.

With that few days had passed and finally my injuries had fully healed. During that time, I make a visit to Yomiko's house, to tell her that I am returning to Italy for a short while.

Yomiko: what? why? I thought you will always be there for me

"I know, but I have important matters to take care of first, but I will return to you I promise, Yomiko-chan. Also Alaude shall stay behind to protect you."

Yomiko's eyes is filled with tears at hearing me leave for Italy. But it can't be helped, I must train and create a certain move to ensure the safety of everyone I care for.

Yomiko: Promise me that you will be safe and will return to me.

"I promise"

With that said, I left for Italy immediately with my four guardians at my side.

[Yomiko]

I cried for awhile after hearing that Primo had to leave for Italy. At least he told me himself instead through another person or a letter. I know that I made Alaude promised me to not tell Primo of my training, but Primo leaving sure left a hole in my heart. Even though he is only leaving for a short while.

I return to the Dojo that my father provided. During these past few days, I been training immensely, managing to master the basics, now it is time for me to learn the revelazione's family fighting technique.

Within the Dojo I faced my father, while Alaude watched from the side lines.

Father: Yomiko, the Revelazione family's fighting technique is much like Vongola Primo's ability.

"huh? what do you mean?"

Father: You notice, right? whenever vongola Primo fight there is always a flame of some sort on his forehead

I nodded.

Father: Our family is much similar to it, reasons is that our ancestors once had the same ability with Vongola Primo's ancestors. They acquire this ability with the same method. Within you is the blood of the Revelazione. Now I am going to pry your abilities open, Yomiko. Forgive me for doing this.

Then my father, raise his hand, which I saw is covered by the same kind of flame as the one on Giotto's head. Suddenly, I felt a pain on my back and I realize, my father now appear behind me and thrust me in the back with his palm that is covered in that flame. I fell to the ground unable to move. I felt like my body was on fire, I felt myself dying or something.

I could barely hear Alaude's words.

Alaude: Mr. Yuki, what is the meaning of this! Are you tryin-

Then all I felt was darkness, but within that darkness, images start to flow through my head.

Mother: I sure hope Yomiko's alright, I hope she survive it. No I know she will, do not give up Yomiko

. . . .

Asari: Yomiko, I don't know what is going on, but whatever you maybe doing, please don't give up. For you are an important member of this Family.

. . . .

Lampo: Miss Yomiko, please be safe so I will have someone to talk to. . . so you better for I am the great lord lampo

. . ..

Knuckle: Yomiko, kami shall always be with you

. . . . .

Alaude: Don't Give up, Yomiko-san. . .

. . .

With so many people being there for me, I mustn't give up. For I wish to protect them all with my will if must.

I open my eyes, which startled many people. I slowly got up, little did I realize my eyes have change to the expression that giotto always has when fighting. Or that there is a flame on my forehead like Giotto-kun.

Father: It seem she succeeded in awakening the blood of Revelazione within her.

Alaude nodded.

Father: Yomiko, congrats in acquiring the Revelazione's family ability. I feel proud to call you my daughter.

"Father.. . "

I noticed that my voice changed a little, not just me that have noticed but Alaude and my father had noticed as well.

Father: I guess I shall pass on down the revelazione's heirloom

My father walked over towards me and hand me what seem to be a woolmitten with the number 7 on it.

I put on the woolmitten and instantly themitten turn

into what seem like a leather gloves, similar to Giotto's gloves except that on the fore-front of the gloves has some kind of symbol on it, with an "I" in the middle of it or was it a one.

Father: The symbol is the symbol of our family's crest. You are first Revelizione to ever to make this gloves change. Reason is that each generation, the heir is fitted to a certain weapons but none was ever able to change the mittens to that gloves until you, my daughter. That gloves is called Revelazione's Glove

" I see. . . "

[Alaude]

I watched in amazement, at seeing the appearance on Yomiko-san's face, her eyes is like Primo's and the dying will flame, the colour is of neither of the seven elements, but it is somewhat close to the colour of the sky. The colour of the flames is like the colour of rust or earth at the center while orange colour surrounds it a bit and lastly gold colour is the outer colour of it. What could this mean, and what element does she possess.. .

Once Primo returns, I must ask him about this type of element. But for now, I watched as Yomiko's father handed her what seem to be a wool mitten, but as soon as she putted it on, it transform into a gloves similar to Primo's except for the symbol on it.

I heard Yomiko's father explanation about the gloves and such and finally understood why the Revelazione family was once consider a strong Family. I wonder how Primo and the others are faring. But what worries the most is . . . Daemon Spade.

K I'm going to stop the chapter here, stay tune for chapter 14. I shall post up the image of the new weapon. Also please message me what you think of this chapter and also rate it. Thank you


	15. Chapter 14 Old man Tabo

[Yomiko]

I faced my father wondering what is next.

Father(Alexander): Yomiko, you must be tired by now, you shall rest for today and spend your free time doing what you want. You shall start begin your training with your new power starting tomorrow. Of course alaude will be training you on this for you to fully utilize your new power and weapon.

I let go of my power and return to normal.

I smile and said,"Alright Otou-san"

I then turn to Alaude.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, alaude-kun"

Alaude merely stay silent.

I took off and headed for the town after I changed into a appropriate clothing.

"Time for some shopping!"

[Giotto]

I have finally arrived back in Italy. Been a long while since I step foot in my home country.

G: Boss, what's your next stop?

"G and everyone, I have wish to be alone for awhile."

Knuckle: That's fine with me

Lampo: The great lampo shall be off snoozing then, ja na

Lampo. . .I shake my head, same as always. I sighed.

G:Boss I'm against it, I know you wish to be alone, but this is still Italy, and you are also the boss of the vongola. One of us must stay with you no matter what.

I know I couldn't budge G on this topic.

Asari: I agree with G on this one.

"fine. . .you two can come with me if you wish."

G smiled.

"Let's go"

We headed off toward our destination which is Old man Tabo's house. Along the way, I bought a few stuff to show my appreciation. Finally we arrived at a small hut at the far edge of town. I knocked on the door, and the door opened immediately. Standing before me is none other than Old man Tabo.

Tabo: Ah, Primo. I knew you would come to me sooner or later.

"Huh, I only came to visit you while I'm here in Italy."

Tabo: It seem you have met the core.

"The core?"

I turn to look at G and Asari in confusion. They as well are also confuse.

Tabo: Now come on in and have a seat. Make yourself at home.

"thank you"

We walked inside of the small hut and took our seat at a couch.

Old man Tabo took his seat at the opposite side of the couch.

"Tabo, what do you mean i have met the core?"

Tabo: Primo, as you already know about the seven elements.

"yes, I know them. They are Sky, rain, Storm, Lightning, Sun, Cloud and Mist. But what does that have to do with the core you mentioned."

Tabo: The core is the8th element among the seven.

G:The 8th? I thought there are only seven?

"yes, I agree with G on this one. How can there be an 8th element?"

Tabo: The core, have always been a secret. Not many people have this element. Over 1 in a hundred years would the person with the core element be born. And you have met the core.

Asari: I'm sorry, but if I may ask. What is the duty of the core or what is it's purpose?

Tabo: The core, like the sky element: Sky, Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist and Lightning, he/she influences, understands, and accepts all of them. Becomes theCore that captures and encompasses all. The core is always the center of everything. Without the core, nothing is stablize, there will be no sky, rain, storm, sun, lightning, cloud and mist. Without the core, there will be nothing. The core is the center of earth itself. It's ability is like the sky which is harmony.

"So, how can we tell who has the core element?"

Tabo: the core element, it's colour is like the sky, but at it's center the colour is the colour of rust or perhaps earth. Orange colour surrounds the center and finally the gold colour surrounds and engulfs everything.

" I see. . . . I have been at Japan all this time but today is the first day I've been back in Italy. So it's unlikely I met the core in Italy. Therefore, the core I met must be from Japan."

Then I saw Old man Tabo got up and walked over to a cabinet. He seemed to searching for something.

Tabo: Ah found it!

Then he took something out of the cabinet before return to his seat.

He then placea small box on the table in front of us.

The box resembles what looks like to hold a ring or something.

G: This is. .

Tabo: Open it.

I reached for the box and slowly opened it. Within the box I saw a ring similar to the vongola rings.

"This wouldn't happen to be a Vongola Ring would it?"

Tabo: that is correct, this is the Vongola Core ring meant for the Core Guardian.

Asari and G: The Core Guardian?

Tabo: Yes

I looked at the ring closely and noticed that it closelyresembles my Sky ring, except for the colour at it's center and symbol in the center which looks a bit like the sun ring symbol except that there is no rays surrounding the it but some sort of dots surrounding it or something and it's colour is the colour of transparent rainbow.

"So you wish for me to give this to the person who holds the Core element?"

Tabo nodded.

"I see. . .Alright I shall keep this safe until we find our Core Guardian."

Tabo: i know you will, make sure it does not fall in the wrong hands. At the wrong hands who knows what will happen. For the core power is about the same as the sky in many ways but yet not.

I nodded.

"G, Asari do not tell of what we heard today to any of the other guardians until we have found our core guardian."

Then I turn back to Old man Tabo.

"Tabo, Here are a few stuff that I got for you when I plan on visiting you today."

Tabo: Thank you, much is appreciated.

I slowly stand up along with G and Asari.

"We best be going. I thank you again, Old man Tabo for everything."

I shook hands with Tabo before we were to leave.

"Good bye, Tabo. Till we meet again."

We all bow to Tabo before heading out of the small hut and back to the city.

The core guardian. . . who could it be. . . I then began to think of Yomiko-chan. . . yomiko I miss you even now. . .

[?]

"Is what you are saying true. . ."

?:Yes

"I see. . . the only way to make the vongola family the strongest of all mafia is to eliminate any strong opponent."

?: I most certainly agree

"However, I wish to know. Are you ok with this? Betraying Primo and working for me. . . Daemon Spade"

Daemon: Of course, for Primo have disappointed me many times. The Vongola must be at it's strongest and most ruthless of all. With you as the next boss, this may happen, Vongola Secondo.

A smirk can be seen appear on Daemon's face.

"Very well, eliminate these family on the list I provide. Off you go, make sure Primo does not suspect any deceit from you Daemon, if this plan were to succeed."

Daemon: Yes, Boss

K I'm going to end the chapter here. Stay tune for Chapter 15. And please message me what you think of this chapter and please rate as well. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 15 First Kiss

[Yomiko]

I was walking the market, while walking memories flashed through me head. This is the place where i first met Giotto-kun. Giotto. . . I miss him. . .

I continue on walking, looking through stuff as always when going shopping. Then I felt I was being followed.

I pretend that I did not feel that but I still must keep my guard up.

As I was walking, a scream can be heard not far away.

?:THIEF! THIEF! Somebody please stop him.

A thief? this definitely remind me of that time. I noticed a man running my way in a hurry. He must be the thief.

I ran and stood in front of him.

"Stop right there, thief!"

Thief:Out of my woman!

He pushed me aside very hard which startled me. I gritted my teeth in anger. He will be sorry he did that. I ran after and jump into the air and landed gracefully in front of him. The thief was startled but to punch me, which I blocked and kicked him in the stomach making him double over, he manage to recover and reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

Thief: I shall not surrender!

He began shooting at me, but due to my training and the blood of the Rivelazione within me, I dodged the bullets with ease but was then later knocked in the head by the butt of his gun. I lost consciousness.

I slowly regain consciousness, I felt myself leaning against something warm. I slowly open my eyes and saw I was sitting in someone's lap but not just anybody's lap. For the lap I am sitting on is Alaude's.

I yelp in surprise at finding myself in Alaude's lap.

I blushed so furiously that I felt like I am going to melt or something.

"Alaude? Why am I - no what happened?"

Alaude: You were knocked unconscious by the thief, I took care of the thief, he is now safe behind bars.

"Really? Thank goodness."

Alaude: Yomiko-san! What were you thinking taking the thief on byyourself especially when the thief has a gun on him!

"What! just because I'm a girl makes you think I can't help others or protect myself!"

Alaude: That is not what I meant! I know you can protect yourself, but have you ever thought of asking others for help without putting yourself at rish especially an opponent that has a gun on them!

"Of course I c-"

My words were then interrupted when suddenly I felt Alaude's lips on mine. Wha-? I was shocked and speechless by what happened. Alaude stop kissing me for a moment before he continues again this time he kiss me in such a passionate way yet firm that it made my legs weak and my body felt like it is about to melt. My first kiss is by. . .Alaude? No, I wanted my first kiss to be from Giotto-kun!

Alaude deepens the kiss which made me kiss back unable to resist it. I moaned as Alaude is no longer kissing my mouth but now is kissing from my cheeks to my ear and finally my neck. Then he kissed my lips again. After awhile he breaks the kiss.

Alaude: *huff* *Huff* Yomiko-san please don't scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you. ..

"Alaude. . ."

Alaude: I'm sorry I should not have done that, but I can't control myself. I know your heart belongs to Primo, and yet I still want you. . . sorry. . .

"I-it's alright"

I slowly got off of Alaude's lap, I looked around and realize that I must be at the Vongola HQ.

"I'm best head home, and Alaude. . . .thank you for saving me"

Alaude: It is my duty to protect you no matter what Yomiko

I nodded and walked out of the HQ and away from Alaude.

[Giotto]

I am now at the heart of the Death Mountain in Italy. I manage to persuade my guardians tolet me do this alone. Right now standing before is a tall cliff on which I must climb.

And so I began climbing, I climbed and climbed with no tools at all, just my hands and legs.

Ten days had passed since I began this training, during those times I never give up, for the purpose of this training was to protect my family members and especially Yomiko-chan.

Finally at last I have complete climbing this cliff, by the time I have finished it was already midnight. I shall start the next step tomorrow. Now I busy myself in making supper and such.

Hours later, I found myself looking at the night sky.

The stars reminded me so much like Yomiko-chan. Shining brightly in the night sky just like the stars. Sigh. . .I miss her so much. . .

Then something more serious came to my mind. The core, I wonder who could the core be, then I began to think back of my trip in Japan. Could Yomiko be the core. No it couldn't be, I hope not for I do not want her to be more involve with the mafia world than she already was. . .Yomiko. . . .

Alright I stop the chapter here, stay tune for chapter 16. Please message and rate. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 16 The Plan

[Yomiko]

Days had past since I started my training with Alaude, though it was awkward especially at what happen the other day, netherless we continue our training.

We fought one another at our best, me using the rivelazione glove and Alaude using his handcuff. During these past days of training, bruises and injuries often appeared. But one day. . .

Alexander(yomiko's Father): Yomiko, Alaude come here

"Yes father."

Alaude merely nodded as we walked over to father.

Alexander: I can see the training is progressing quite well. Which now I have an idea. Yomiko you shall from now on learn Italian.

"Huh?"

Alaude: this is to prepare her?

My father nodded.

Alexander: Yomiko, we may be in Japan. But within our blood runs mafia heritage. Sooner or later you will encounter people from Italy. Therefore, you must learn how to speak, read and write Italian.

Yomiko: I see. . .but who do you had in mind to teach me, father?

Alexander: why Alaude of course.

" What? why?"

Alexander: Alaude himself is Italian, he can teach stuff that I wasn't able to since I hadn't set foot in Italy for many years and he is about the same age as you which makes it better.

"I see. . ."

I wish giotto was here to teach me, but with alaude teaching me it might be even more awkward than before.

Alexander: Alaude do you agree with this?

I could sense alaude looked at me for awhile before he answer.

Alaude: sure. . .

Alexander: Dismissed

Then my father walked out of the dojo to leave us to our training.

[Giotto]

Days had past since I completed step one of my training.

During these past days I had been sparring against G non-stop until I mandage to control my flames a lot more efficiently than before. Within due time I had completed the second steps.

" G, Thanks for helping me with this training"

G:Boss glad to be of help. But what are you trying to accomplish with this training?

"You'll find out soon enough."

With that step 3 begun.

[Daemon Spade]

" Boss, I have eradicated every single mafioso Family in the list"

Secondo: I am very pleased. Now our next target shall be the Shimon Family

A smirk can be seen in my face.

"Yes, boss. But may I make a suggestion. Since Primo and the Shimo boss are good friends why not have them fought against one another."

Secondo: hmm not a bad idea. Start planning this. Within a week this plan shall begin.

"Yes boss"

They both laugh at imagining the demise that is to come to the shimon and Primo.

K I'm going to end this chapter, sorry if it is so short. Stay tune for chapter 17. Please message and rate.


	18. Across in Time Special 1

Yomiko: Hello Everyone, and welcome to the Primo's Family Entermainment Show.

Right now we are going to have a little break from the main series. Enjoy this special ^^

Our first event will be Lampo and G.

Giotto: Hold On! What do you mean a Primo's Family Entertainment Show? I don't remember agreeing to this?

Yomiko: Really? Oh well, let's begin!

Giotto: Don't ignore me!

*Curtains rise*

Lampo is seen strapped to a wall.

Yomiko: In this event, G shall demonstrate us a target practise. Of course his target will be Lampo. ^^

Lampo: EH! NO, let me go! I don't wanna do this! How can you do this to the great Lampo! *Cries*

G: Shut up you coward.

Yomiko: Start!

G then brought out his crossbow and now aim his target, he shoots the arrows and it hit below of Lampo's right arm.

That sensation sends Lampo shaking in fear.

Giotto: Yomiko, this is too much! G, stops this instant!

G: No can do boss, this is too much fun.

G continue shooting, each arrow a bit close to Lampo's arm and legs.

G: One last arrow left. . .

Lampo can be seen on the verge of tears. G shot his last arrow, as the arrow was about to hit it's target, Lampo suddenly cried and Lightning shot out of it's body and hit G along with Giotto.

G and Giotto: GAH!

They lay on the floor burn to crisp by Lampo's lightning.

Yomiko can be seen giggling at a corner.

Yomiko: That concludes our first event, stay tune for the second.

This annoucement woke Giotto.

Giotto: wah? a second one! NOOO!

Yomiko: Bye bye.


	19. Across in Time Special 2

Yomiko: Hello everyone, and welcome back to another of Primo's Family Entertainment Show. I am your host, Yomiko Yuki.

Giotto: Wha? another one?

Yomiko; Oh giotto-kun, I did mention this on our last series. Anyone, todays special guest is our Sun Guardian, Knuckle.

Knuckle walks onto the stage.

Knuckle: It is a pleasure to be here today. This must be Kami's will.

Yomiko: Now knuckle, I have heard that you were once a wrestler before you became a priest. Is that true?

Knuckle: Indeed

Yomiko; would you mind demonstrate a few of your moves for us.

Knuckle: i'm afraid not, since I vow to never fight another person again.

Yomiko; I never said anything about you fighting a person, knuckle

Knuckle: huh?

Screen flip.

Waterfall

Knuckle: this is. . .

Yomiko: you shall be showing us your moves by trying to make this waterfall move upwards. Think you can do that?

Knuckle: since it is a waterfall, it should be fine.

Knuckle took off his priest cloak and concentrate.

While at the same time on a bridge above the waterfall itself is Asari Ugetsu and below the bridge on the shore of the river that leads to waterfall is Lampo.

Asari: This sure is a great view. But where is Yomiko-chan?

Lampo: Ah, peace and quiet, but I wonder why did Yomiko-chan want to meet me here?

Back to knuckle.

Knuckle prepared himself, then with a high punch he hit the waterfall a couple of times with so much concentration.

Giotto: Say, yomiko-chan what is the purpose of this?

Yomiko: You will find out soon *giggles*

Giotto: Huh?

Then we both watch knuckle kept punching at the waterfall to the extreme. During that time yomiko sneaked away from the scene.

Somewhere close to the waterfall is Alaude.

Yomiko:hi alaude sorry for making you wait.

Alaude: I don't mind.

Yomiko: I think Primo said he needs your help at the waterfall.

Alaude: Alright

Yomiko watched Alaude walked off towards the waterfall.

Back to Knuckle and Giotto.

Finally, knuckle with his powerful punch he manage to make the waterfall flow in the opposite direction, straight up to sky.

Lampo: Eh, that sound -

Lampo cannot finished his sentence for water came splashing up towards him. O.O

Asari: Huh? What's that sound?

Asari then looked down and saw the waterfall heading straight for him. Alaude try to run but was too late. O.O

Knuckle: Alright, I did it

Giotto: Amazing

But before they could celebrate anymore, the waterfall fall down on them due to gravity.

Both Knuckle and Giotto ended up went with faces like this: O_O

As the water subsided, footsteps can be heard from behind them. They turn and saw Alaude coming there way dripping wet with a pissed off look on his face.

Alaude: You guys. . .whoever disturb this tranquil place shall be punished.

Alaude rush at them and punish Knuckle and Giotto to death with his handcuffs.

At a corner, yomiko can be seen giggling.

Yomiko: It would seem that is the end of today's event. Stay tune for special 3.

Giotto: What? you got to be kidding -_-|||


	20. Across in Time Special 3

Yomiko: Hello everyone, and welcome back to Primo's entertainment show. I am your host, Yomiko yuki

Giotto: Ne, yomiko-chan just how many shows are there?

Yomiko: Dunno

Giotto: Great. . . .

Yomiko: Anyway, today's special guest is none other than our vongola Rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu!

Asari Ugetsu walks onto the stage.

Asari Ugetsu: Domo, it is a pleasure to be here today, go saeru

Yomiko: Ne, Asari-kun I heard that you are a swordsman, is that true?

Asari: Yes indeed

Yomiko: Will demonstrate for us?

Asari: Sure, I would be glad to

Yomiko: That's great

Yomiko then whistle.

Two mannequin that greatly resembles G and lampo is now on stage.

Yomiko: With your three short sword, I want you to cut off these two mannequins hair without leaving a scratch on the mannequin itself apart from the hair. Can you do that at this far distance?

Asari: I most certainly can

Giotto then whisper to Yomiko

Giotto: Yomiko, why do those mannequins resembles G and lampo, don't tell me they are?

Yomiko: Of course not, I made sure it is just mannequins

Back to Asari, with great reflexes that is hard to seem, he flew one of his short sword and immediately the one that resembles G, the hair fell out and is now part bald. Asari then continue on until both mannequin are both bald without a single scratch.

Somewhere in an unknown place. . .

G: huh. . . where am I? Why is it so dark and cramp here

G tried to move but was unable to.

. . . .

Lampo: *yawn*Huh? where am I? So dark. . .WAHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Back to Asari and the others.

They all jumped in surprise as both mannequin began to shake. Then it start to breaking revealing the real G and Lampo.

Giotto: G? LAMPO? How in the-

G; Finally free. . . weird why does my hair feel so light?

Lampo: So glad to be free. . .I hate the dark. . *sniffle*

G then touched his head and realize his hair is not there.

He ran and quickly grabbed a mirror and saw himself bald.

G: NOO! what happen to my hair!

Lampo does the same thing as G did, but his reaction is more intense.

Lampo: NOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! WAHH!

G: who did this!

Yomiko and Giotto points at Asari.

G: Asari. . .*growls in anger*

Asari: Huh. . .but yomiko said that it was a mannequin.

Yomiko: Odd I checked that it was only a mannequin. . .how in the world did G and Lampo get in there? *inside she is smiling*

G: I don't think I can ever face the public again. . .

Lampo continues on crying.

Yomiko: I have an idea, why don't we ask knuckle to us. Oh knuckle!

Knuckle walks onto the stage.

Knuckle: hi yomiko, how may I help you? And what happen to your hair G, Lampo?

Yomiko: Knuckle, would you mind using your sun flame to help make G's and Lampo's hair grow faster?

Knuckle: WHy certainly.

Knuckle then touch both G's and Lampo's head and began activating the sun element. No sooner or later, there hair begun to appear and grow. . . but it grew too long.

G ended up having a hair that resembles Dumbledor and Lampo's hair became more of an Afro instead.

Seeing this, everyone except G and lampo tried to hide there laugh.

Lampo: No. . . .I am a lord not a Disco King *Cries*

G: Great . . .thanks a lot . . .

Everyone double over in laughter except for G and lampo.

Yomiko: *laughs* Alright that *laughs* concludes today's *laughs* special, see you next time!


	21. Across in TimeChp17: Letter

Hey everyone, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It is own by Akira Amano. I sincerely apologize for having all my readers to wait so long for chapter 17. But wait no further, the story goes on. Please bare with me, if my grammars are bad. I will try my best to make the story simple.

[Yomiko]

It's been weeks now since I started my lesson in learning Italian with Alaude. But during those times, I wonder how the Vongola became part of mafia. I asked Alaude one day, he simply sigh.

"The Vongola was never part of Mafia to begin with. It started out as a Vigilante group to protect the weak and the people. But slowly our family gradually change, maybe perhaps due to fighting. "

I look at Alaude as the words slowly sink in. I am beginning to understand the family more and Giotto as well. I smiles but then I get this feeling that something is going to happen soon in Italy.

Alaude looks at me for a moment, before continuing the lesson.

Another week had passed as I finally understand the Italian language, during the times between lessons and practise in the dojo. My fears of what is about to happen soon increases. It was then I approach my father one day and ask permission to go to Italy.

"I will not allow it, Yomiko. You are not skilled enough yet and I do not wish you to be killed," my father exclaimed.

"But father, I wish to go and see what Italy is like. And also I miss Giotto. . ."

"No is No, do you hear me-"

Then Alaude step in and intervene, "Sir, perhaps if I accompany Yomiko. You will let her go."

My father looks at Alaude then at me before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but promise me Alaude that you will protect my daughter no matter what."

"Yes sir."

My father nodded before dismissing us. Alaude and I walked out of my father's office, closing the door behind us. I jump and hug Alaude excitement, not noticing the blush on his face.

After realizing what I did, I quickly stop and step back, "Sorry, I was simply excited and happy."

Alaude regain his composure and simply nodded. I smile and quickly walk off to my room to begin packing.

[Giotto]

I panted in exhaustion as I finally completed it, the technique that might stop war and bloodshed which will happen in the future. As I finally regain my breath, I look up at the sky and smile watching the clouds drifted. It was so peaceful; sometimes it reminds me of Yomiko.

"Yomiko," I muttered under my breath. Oh how I miss her so. I yearn to go back to Japan and hold her close to me.

I slowly got up from the boulder I was sitting on and retreated back to town. As I finally step onto the road of the town, I saw G running over towards me, holding what seems to be a letter.

"Primo, a letter from Alaude," G panted as he finally stood before me while catching his breath. He handed the letter to me and gives me a smile of relief. "And welcome back, Primo."

I take the letter from his hand and return the smile, "It's good to be back."

We walked together back to HQ side by side. I slowly examine the letter wondering what Alaude wrote. I simply hope that nothing had happen to Yomiko. As I ponder, my thoughts were broken as G spoke.

"So, Primo did you completed it; the technique?"

"As a matter a fact, I did," I replied with a smile. As we walked, many people stare at us or greet us. Few ladies would give us a lustful eyes, I smile softly every people I see and greet.

"Sure as popular with the Folks as always, Primo," G spoke while on guard.

I chuckled and simply smiled as we finally got back to Headquarters. We enter the mansion and could already hear, Asari playing his flute and Lampo being lectured by Knuckle. I head towards the living room where they are.

They saw me and smile in relief, "Primo you're back. Welcome home."

"I am back, everyone. I apologize for making you all worried."

"No, we understand. What you must do is for all of us," Asari smiled in response.

"Then, I shall be in my office if you all need me." I walked off down the hallway and finally enter my office which had been vacant for many weeks.

I walked over to my desk and sit down in my chair with ease. I take out the letter and open it with a paperknife. I take the content out of the envelope and read the letter.

_Primo,_

_Yomiko and I will be arriving at the shores of Sicily, Italy soon. Yomiko is doing well; she is able to speak our language fluently. We shall see you soon within two days._

_ SIA_

_Alaude_

_P.S. Yomiko misses you._

I reread the letter again though it was a short one. I sigh in happiness yet in fear as I place the letter on the desk. G looks at me and looks at the letter as well.

"Looks like she will be here soon, Primo."

"Yes, though I am happy. I also fear what will happen."

"Understood," G responded with understanding.

"G, hold a meeting. Tell all the guardians except for Daemon Spade at our usual place."

G nodded and quickly head out of the room to inform the other guardians. I sat there in my chair; absently stare at the letter in front of me as I gave a huge long sigh.


End file.
